


less is more

by nqkedbooths



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, early-2017 Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqkedbooths/pseuds/nqkedbooths
Summary: Phil continued to gaze at him while absent-mindedly playing with his hair, thinking about how if time were to freeze, he would want it to be at this moment. This moment, where they were happy, young and heads-over-heels in love. He never wanted this moment to end. All this was what had led to him blurting that fatal question.





	less is more

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a reupload from my original Tumblr post  here! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Let’s get married.”

It was late at night, and they were binge-watching Planet Earth 2 on their bed. Snacks were laid out in front of them, both were recovering from a hectic Christmas season, and Dan was safely wrapped up in Phil’s arms, his head resting on his shoulder. Life was good.

As interesting as the documentary was, Phil couldn’t help but watch the man beside him instead.

Daniel James Howell. Best friend, boyfriend, business partner, love of his life. Mature, intelligent, creative, compassionate, kind, funny, sarcastic, beautiful, graceful, tall. There was an infinite amount of ways to describe him, but none of them came close to completely describing the bigger picture that was Dan.

To say that Phil couldn’t imagine life without him was an understatement. The amount they’d come to depend on each other was more than a little scary - neither of them would have minded of course, for when you’re in love you want nothing more than an excuse to be close to your significant other, but considering how life was notorious for pulling people apart… Let’s just say that they both knew that both of them would be more than just royally fucked if they were to be pulled apart. They couldn’t live without each other and had no intentions to, to put it simply.

Because of the simple fact that life could be cruel and unforgiving, both of them had made it an unspoken point to enjoy each other and bask in each other’s existence while they still could…

…and that was what Phil was doing now. Over seven years since they’d found each other, and he sill wondered what he’d done that the universe had blessed him with someone so perfect for him, someone so irresistibly easy to love - frankly, in Phil’s opinion, it would take any reasonable person more effort to not love him. He’d never been sure of many things, but he was sure that he never wanted to let go.

He subconsciously pulled the brown-haired boy closer, who in turn closed his eyes and sighed contently. Phil continued to gaze at him while absent-mindedly playing with his hair, thinking about how if time were to freeze, he would want it to be at this moment. This moment, where they were happy, young and heads-over-heels in love. He never wanted this moment to end.

All this was what had led to him blurting that fatal question.

“Let’s get married.”

Dan opened his eyes and slowly disentangled himself, sitting crosslegged on the bed. His face conveyed nothing if not confusion.

_Shit_ , thought Phil. _Maybe he doesn’t want to get married, maybe I was too forward. Oh, fuck…_

“Forget I said anything, I wasn’t thinking straight and hell, I don’t even have a ring–“ he blurted before being tackled into a bone-crushing hug.

“About bloody time, you spork! Of course we’ll get married,” Dan’s voice rang out. You couldn’t have heard the smile in his tone more if there had been a sign.

Phil took a moment to process everything that had happened over the past few moments. He’d proposed, actually proposed, to Dan that they should get married–

But Dan had said yes.

Despite the circumstances, the proposal being completely out of the blue and very low-key, Dan had accepted it. Accepted it with nothing but joy and affection.

Phil returned the hug, but even tighter. Neither of them said anything - nothing was needed to be said - but it wasn’t long before Phil felt tears that weren’t his staining his shirt. Shortly after he shed a few, too.

This wasn’t how he’d expected the night to go. He’d expected to spend it watching relaxing nature documentaries with his boyfriend, not shedding happy tears with his now-fiancée. The proposal had been unplanned, but it came during a moment of complete adoration for the one he loved. It had come straight from the heart.

He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in January, just a couple of months after I'd joined the Phandom, so I can promise that since then my writing skills (and characterisation, specifically) have improved! If you feel this fic was way too cheesy I can't blame you honestly :P
> 
> Feedback, whether in the form of kudos or comments, is appreciated! Have a good day :)


End file.
